


Good Girl

by bi0nicbuckyb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi0nicbuckyb/pseuds/bi0nicbuckyb





	Good Girl

“I want to try something with you tonight that we haven't tried yet.” You looked up from you cereal bowl into Dean’s orbs of swirling green. He was staring at you across the table, waiting for your response, a dribble of milk rolling down your chin. You wiped it away and responded, with a mouthful of cereal. 

“Like what?” you murmured between the soggy, half-chewed cereal in your mouth. 

“Choking.” 

You coughed at his answer, swallowing the rest of your cereal in one big gulp. You put your spoon down with a loud clank and looked him in the eye. He didn't break eye contact with you and you could see his jaw muscles tensing under his skin. He was dead fucking serious. You would be lying if you said you didn't want to try it. You'd heard about it, even seen it a few times on the Internet, but the opportunity never arose with any of your previous partners. Plus, it kind of scared the hell out of you. Then again, it was Dean. How could you pass up an opportunity like that with someone like him? 

“Y/N?” Dean said, breaking you from your dirty thoughts. Your eyes snapped up to meet his again. “What do you think?” You pushed your cereal bowl away from you and ran a hand through your bed head. Leaning back in your chair, you let out a soft sigh. 

“Well I mean damn, Dean. No one has ever asked me that question before. Isn't it dangerous?” you asked, generally curious, biting your lip. Dean's whole body shifted, watching your teeth graze over your plump bottom lip. 

“You know I want to fuck you senseless when you bite your lip,” he said, raising his eyebrow at you. “And no, it's not dangerous - if done correctly.” He looked away from you and began playing with a crumb on the table with his index finger. 

“There's a correct way to choke someone?” you questioned, leaning forward in your chair. 

“Yes, Y/N, and I want to make you cum so hard you forget your own name.” Your body trembled at his words and he paused for a moment before continuing. “So are you in or out?” 

You put your nails in your mouth and started biting them. He reached across the table and put his large hands over yours, pulling your fingers away. 

“I would never ever do anything to hurt you, you know that right?” You nodded. “I want you to feel so good, baby. That’s all. You have no idea the things I can do. Please, just trust me.” Dean’s eyes were searching yours, practically begging you to let him own you, make you his, completely dominate you. 

“Yes,” you whispered, and a deliciously evil smirk appeared on his face. “I'm in.” 

\-------------  
Dean and Sam were leaving to do some recon in a nearby town for one of their recent cases. Dean advised you he'd be home fairly late. 

“Go to bed, and don't wait up for me,” he told you before he left. “I'll wake you up when I get home.” He placed a soft kiss on your lips, taking your chin between his index and middle fingers. Just like that he was gone, leaving you alone in the enormous bunker, anticipating what tonight would bring. 

You tried to pass the rest of the day quickly, doing some research that Sam had asked you to do, cleaning up the kitchen from Dean's pancake making excursion this morning, and doing the boys’ piled up laundry. After you tired yourself out, you took a hot shower and laid down in you and Dean's shared bed. You didn't bother putting any clothes on after your shower, knowing Dean would drool over your nice surprise when he came home. Your mind was whirling with thoughts of what would happen when Dean came home, that you didn’t even remember drifting off to sleep. 

You were awoken by heavy bootsteps in the hall and the creaking of your bedroom door opening. You didn't move when you heard the door latch, or when you heard Dean kick off his boots in the corner of your bedroom. You held your breath and kept your eyes shut tight, trying not to make a peep. 

You felt Dean's side of the bed dip, as he crawled into bed with you. His large hand ran along your hip, his fingers tracing your curves. His soft, naked body was pressed against yours, his already hard cock pressing into your lower back. 

Dean placed a soft kiss on your collarbone, his lips traveling up to the shell of your ear. You shivered as his hands moved down your stomach, stopping to rest in the dip between your thighs. He spread them apart gently with his hand, inserting one thick finger deep inside you, while continuing to pepper kisses along your neck. You arched your back into him, shivering at the pleasure running through you, as he continued to pump his finger slowly in and out of you. 

“Do you trust me?” he whispered in your ear, moving his hand to tickle a line up your stomach. He brushed his rough palm over each of your breasts, before wrapping his fingers gently around your throat, pulling you closer to him. He thrust his hips up, his erection poking hard into your back, willing you to answer him. 

“Yes…” you breathed, the feeling of his hand around your neck making the aching spot between your legs scream with need. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, his hot breath fanning over your neck. “Turn around, princess.” 

You shifted your body to face him, the soft glow of your bedside lamp accentuating his features. God, he was beautiful. You reached a hand up to drag your finger nails lightly along his scruff, his eyes closing at your touch. You kissed his freckle dusted nose and moved down to kiss his lips. His mouth tasted of whiskey, and you knew he'd been drinking. Whenever Dean drank the sex was rough, primal. Your stomach twisted at the thought, but not in a bad way. You knew Dean would never hurt you. 

“If I go too far, let me know, and I’ll stop. Okay?” he asked you, rubbing a thumb across your cheek. All you could do was nod your head yes at him, your brain whirring, unable to form coherent sentences. He smiled at you, the soft crinkles by his eyes appearing. You couldn’t help but trail your fingertips along them, leaning up to kiss them. They were one of your favorite parts of him, among about a hundred other things. He placed a small kiss on your forehead, before rolling out of bed and standing up. 

“Get on your knees, right here,” he commanded, pointing to the spot on your bedroom floor where he had just placed a pillow. “Put your hands behind your back and don’t move until I tell you.” 

“Yes, daddy,” you whispered, obeying his instructions and getting on your knees in front of him. You placed your hands behind your back as you were told and looked up at him. He let out a low satisfied growl from deep within his chest. He loved when you called him daddy. 

“Such a good girl…” he responded, walking over to his pants draped over the chair and taking his belt out of the loops. Dean walked back over to where you were knelt, folding the belt in half on the way. He slapped it off of his palm once, the loud ‘thrap’ echoing off the walls of your bedroom. You flinched at the sound, waiting for the leather to connect with your skin. Instead, he ran the cold leather along your shoulders, down your back, along your breasts, making you shiver and your nipples perk up instantly. Dean licked his lips at the sight and walked behind you, taking your hands and binding them together tightly with the belt. If you wanted to break free, you were shit out of luck. He walked back around in front of you, his long, throbbing cock inches away from your mouth. 

Dean took his cock in his hands and rubbed the tip along your lips, the salty taste of his precum invading your tastebuds. 

“Open your mouth,” he demanded, pushing the head into your warm mouth, until it hit the back of your throat. His hands took fistfulls of your hair, pushing his cock in as far as it could go. Your eyes watered and drool dribbled down your chin, just as the milk from your cereal had done earlier this morning. “Look at me when I fuck your mouth, Y/N,” he commanded, his eyes on fire with lust. Your eyes snapped up to meet his and the look on his face was the sexiest thing you had ever seen. He was in complete control, in his element. You aimed to please him in all things, as he did for you. The look on his face was evident that you were succeeding and you became wetter instantly at the thought.   
Dean pumped his entire length into your mouth over and over, his hands guiding your head along his shaft. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked at the same rhythm of his hips, making a thin sheen of sweat appear on his chest and forehead. Whenever you hit a sweet spot with your tongue, or took all of him down without gagging, he threw his head back letting a low moan escape his lips. When he would need to slow down for fear of cumming, he’d put his cock all the way to the back of your throat, holding it there and counting to three. When he’d reach three and you hadn’t gagged, he’d praise you. 

“Yes, princess,” he’d say, brushing your hair out of your eyes, “You take my dick like a good little girl.” 

When Dean finally saw that you were becoming uncomfortable on the floor, he took his cock out of your mouth with a wet pop. He put his hands under your armpits and helped you stand to your feet. He crushed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, the perfect mix of pleasure and pain coursing through you. He guided you to sit at the edge of the bed, your hands still bound behind your back. He spread your legs apart with his hand, his other hand reaching up to wrap his fingers around your throat again. He moved your head from side to side, before leaning down to kiss your lips again. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful angel, do you know that?” His hand moved to rub along your slick folds, brushing softly against your clit. “Fuck, you’re already soaking wet for me.” Dean inserted two thick fingers inside you, filling you up, your back arching instinctively. His fingers tightened on your neck slightly, as he pumped them in and out of you at a deliciously torturous pace. He was right, this didn’t hurt at all, and the feeling of his hand wrapped around your neck made you feel like you were his, and only his. 

Dean started to move his fingers in and out of you faster and faster, the tightening of your walls around his fingers indicating you were close to release. His thumb rubbed circles along your clit, bringing you higher and higher, his fingers gripping tighter and tighter on your neck. 

“Cum for me right now, Y/N,” he growled. “Cum all over my hand, baby.” 

Your head fell back and you were unable to moan or scream, as Dean’s fingers were still clenched tightly around your neck. You came hard, as hard as you’ve ever cum before, around his thick digits. Your orgasm was blissful, rocking your entire body to it’s core, your toes curling your legs wrapping around Dean’s back. He released the pressure on your neck, allowing you to catch your breath and your vision to come back. He took his fingers out of you and brought them up to your mouth, pushing them in and willing you to suck your juices off. After you had sucked them clean, he leaned down and his tongue invaded your mouth, tasting your own juice off your tongue. 

Dean reached around and undid the belt, tossing it aside. You brought your hands around and immediately moved them all along Dean’s back, shoulders, and neck, feeling his muscles tense under his skin at your touch. Your fingernails left red, angry marks along his skin, your whimpers and moans indicating you were absolutely desperate to feel him completely fill you. 

“You want me to fuck you, princess?” he breathed in your ear, his voice low and raspy with lust. “Tell me you want me to.” 

“Yes, daddy,” you breathed. You were puddy in his hands now, literally willing to do anything he asked you. “Please fuck me,” you begged. He kissed you hard again, taking your nipple between his fingers and tweaking it roughly. 

“Bend over,” he commanded, and you did, arching your back up for the perfect angle. His hand came down and spanked your ass, the flesh burning after contact. He rubbed his rough palm over the welt immediately after, soothing your pain. You felt him rub the head of his cock along your dripping wet entrance, before easing his length inside. He let his cock sit inside you for a few moments, allowing you to accommodate his size. 

“Oh my God, Dean,” you whined, feeling his thick shaft stretch you out deliciously. With your words, he pulled completely out of you and slammed his cock back in, brushing against the sweetest spot inside of you. You threw your head back, you hair tickling your back. He reached around and wrapped his fingers around your throat again, pulling you closer to him. As he pumped into you harder and faster, his groans and moans grew louder and louder. When you clenched your walls around him, a low hiss could be heard through his teeth and you knew he was already close. Just the thought of Dean cumming made your insides clench, your second orgasm ready to wash over you like a tidal wave. 

Dean’s fingers squeezed tighter on your throat as you came for the second time, clenching his cock like a vice, your legs shaking underneath him. He bucked his hips up a few times, before you felt his cock twitch inside you, his hot seed spilling deep within you. His breathing was labored, short and steady, as his moans of pleasure filled your ears. They were so hot, you could have came a third time, if he didn’t slip his wet cock out of you torturously slow. 

You laid back on the bed, trying to collect your breath. Your throat was a bit sore, and you brought your hand up to rub it gently. It wasn’t as scary as you thought it was going to be and, if you were being honest, the orgasms he gave you tonight were the best you’d ever had with him. He collapsed next to you, his chest still rising and falling, and he draped a thigh over your own. He smiled sweetly at you, and you ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. You leaned down to kiss his lips, brushing your thumb over the scar on his chin. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, concern written all over his face. You bit your lip and shook your head no, smiling at him to ensure you were okay. He smiled back and closed his eyes, his dark lashes brushing against the top of his cheeks. “Don’t bite your lip, Y/N, or I’ll have to fuck you again right now.” He sighed deeply and, within moments, he was snoring softly, his fingers lightly placed protectively around your throat. You placed your hand over his and entwined your fingers, drifting off to sleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
